Techniques and tools exist for the editing, post-production and also creation of multimedia and video and audio productions or presentations. These techniques and tools have traditionally developed in the movie and video industries where sufficient finances and expertise have allowed and directed development of highly flexible tools but which require considerable planning and expertise and often multi-disciplinary expertise in order to complete a production at all, let alone to a standard level of quality.
Over time these tools have been simplified and reduced in capability and cost and several examples are now available in the consumer and hobbyist marketplace, typically for use on home computers and often requiring significant investment in computer storage, system performance, accelerator or rendering hardware and the like. Typically, any one tool is insufficient to complete a product or to complete a production to the required standard, therefore requiring investment in several tools. Furthermore, these tools are configured to require sufficient expertise to understand them and there is also a requirement to learn how to use the techniques. That is, the user must have or gain some expertise in the various disciplines within multimedia, video and audio postproduction. The state-of-the-art tools do not typically provide such expertise. Furthermore, there is a known requirement for collaboration of the multi-disciplined team tasked with creating a multimedia, video or audio production. Said collaboration is typically a complex process and those unskilled in the art but wishing to create such a production find it difficult or impossible to achieve.
It is an object of the present invention to ameliorate one or more disadvantages of the prior art.